rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Andere Schlachten, andere Waffen (Kapitel)
"Andere Schlachten, andere Waffen" ist das sechste Kapitel des zwölften Bandes Der Drache schlägt zurück. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechsundvierzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand reitet unter Jubel in Cairhien ein. Die Lords aus Cairhien und Tear schwören ihm Gefolgschaft. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Lager 5 Meilen vor Cairhien Rand sieht Asmodean nach, als Aviendha plötzlich ihren Weinbecher zu Boden wirft. Sie fährt ihn an, dass er anscheinend in die Stadt wolle, obwohl er noch zu erschöpft sei. Unbeeindruckt fragt er, wo seine Sachen sind, aber sie will nicht antworten und fährt mit ihrer Tirade fort. Rand macht einen Witz darüber, ob sie ihn wohl doch mögen würde, da er weiß, dass es absolut nichts bringt, mit ihr zu streiten. Wütend erklärt Aviendha, dass der Car'a'carn ein so hochstehender Mann sei, dass er auch ohne Kleidung gehen könnte und bietet ihm an, die Weisen Frauen oder einige Töchter des Speers zu holen. Rand sagt, sie solle das tun und hofft, dass er in der Zwischenzeit seine Kleidung findet. Sie starren sich an und schließlich sagt Aviendha, sie würde mit ihm gehen, wenn er seine Kleider findet und anziehen kann, ohne zu stürzen. Rand sieht sie entgeistert an und macht sich auf die Suche. Er findet zwar seine Stiefel und seine Waffen, aber es gibt sonst kein Versteck, wo seine Kleidung sein könnte. Aviendha sagt, dass er sein Schwert nicht mehr brauchen würde und als er fragt, was sie meint, sagt sie, Couladin sei tot. Er fragt, wovon sie spricht und überlegt, ob Lan ihr wohl von seinen Worten erzählt hat. Aber sie sagt, sie wäre von allein darauf gekommen. Er sucht weiter und ärgert sich, dass Nationen ihn fürchten und Lords sich vor ihm verbeuten, und er trotzdem gezwungen ist, in seinem Zelt auf die Erlaubnis zum Gehen zu warten, falls er seine Kleidung nicht findet. Aber dann sieht er einen Ärmel unter Aviendha, die die ganze Zeit darauf gesessen hat und er kann sich endlich waschen und anziehen. Aviendha sagt, Elayne hätte sicher nichts dagegen, dass sie ihm zusieht und er fragt, ob sie das wirklich glaubt, und sie bestätigt das. Rand lacht leise. Rand beeilt sich, aus dem Zelt zu treten, damit niemand seine Schwäche bemerkt. Aviendha scheint allerdings zu erwarten, dass er stolpern wird und er ärgert sich noch mehr, als Sulin Aviendha nach Erlaubnis fragend anblickt. Asmodean kommt mit Rands Pferd und ihm folgt Pevin, ein Cairhiener, der im Krieg seine Familie verloren hat und jetzt als Rands Bannerträger fungiert. Rand steigt auf und zieht Aviendha hinter sich auf den Sattel, um zu beweisen, dass er genug Kraft hat. Aber er ist froh darüber, dass sie hinter ihm sitzt, weil sie ihm auch als Stütze dient. Er reitet durch das Lager und ist immer noch überrascht über die Shaido. Fast zwanzigtausend sind gefangen genommen worden und sitzen jetzt in kleinen Gruppen verteilt nackt herum. Sie werden nur von Gai'shain bewacht und versuchen nicht einmal, zu fliehen. Sie werden sogar manchmal mit einem Auftrag fort geschickt und kehren dann immer wieder an ihren Platz zurück. Sie sind vollkommen gelassen, als wäre das alles natürlich und werden sich vermutlich auch vollkommen gelassen die Gai'shain-Gewänder anziehen. Er weiß, dass sie schon einmal die Aiel-Bräuche missachtet haben und es deshalb vermutlich wieder tun könnten. Er traut ihnen nicht und beobachtet sie so genau, dass ihm erst spät auffällt, dass einige Aiel-Krieger und Töchter des Speers inzwischen ein rotes Stirnband mit der schwarzweißen Scheibe der Aes Sedai tragen. Sogar Gai'shain sieht er damit, und niemand hält sie ab, obwohl es sonst verboten ist. Als er Aviendha danach fragt, behauptet sie, es nicht zu wissen, doch dann erklärt sie, die Weisen Frauen hätten ihr Prügel angedroht, wenn sie darüber spricht. Sie sagt, es wären Siswai'aman. Rand kennt genug Worte in der Alten Sprache um das als "Speer des Drachen" zu übersetzen, und Lews Therins Erinnerungen sagen ihm, dass das ganze mehr als ein einfaches Besitzverhältnis andeutet. Er fragt Aviendha, ob sie das nicht glaubt und sie antwortet, dass sie es nicht weiß. Sie sagt, die Weisen Frauen würden vieles verschweigen und wissen möglicherweise selbst nicht mal eine Antwort. Sie sagen aber, die Aiel würden Buße tun für die Sünden ihrer Vorfahren gegenüber den Aes Sedai, wenn sie Rand folgen. Rand ist überrascht, als er erkennt, dass Aviendha genauso besorgt ist wie andere Aiel über ihre Vergangenheit, vielleicht sogar beschämt. Sie fährt fort, dass zu viele die Prophezeiungen von Rhuidean irgendwie gehört haben und alles verdreht wurde. Einige glauben, sie würden durch endlose Kämpfe vernichtet werden, andere denken, die Trostlosigkeit sei eine Prüfung, die nur den harten Kern übrig lassen soll und wieder andere denken, sie wären nur ein Traum von Rand und wären verschwunden, wenn er erwacht. Rand ist selbst bewusst, dass er den Aiel etwas schlimmes antat, als er ihre Vergangenheit enthüllte. Er fragt, was die Weisen Frauen glauben. Aviendha antwortet, sie würden glauben, dass alles, was kommen muss, auch kommen wird und nur darauf hoffen, retten zu können, was zu retten ist. Nach einer Meile erreichen sie die Wagen von Hadnan Kadere, wo Moiraine wieder einmal die Ladung inspiziert. Rand ist überrascht, dass er den bisher noch nicht entdeckten Schattenfreund immer noch hier vorfindet, da fast die Hälfte seiner Männer sich bei der Überquerung des Rückgrats der Welt abgesetzt hatten und sogar Isendre geflohen ist. Er hält an, weil er sicher ist, dass Moiraine ihm noch mehr zu erzählen hat, doch sie will ihn ganz offensichtlich nicht begleiten, wirft ihm nur einen langen Blick zu. Es wundert ihn, aber er denkt, dass sie sicher noch anderes zu tun hat und nimmt sich vor, ihr genauso zu misstrauen wie Asmodean. Um die Stadt herum kreisen Geier und es liegen viele Leichen herum. Rand bemüht sich, nicht genau hinzusehen und reitet schneller. Die direkte Umgebung der Stadt ist verwüstet und nur noch verkohlte Ruinen sind vom Vortor übrig. Am Jangai-Tor stehen Wachen, die sofort nervös zu den Waffen greifen, als Rand sich mit seiner Eskorte aus Töchtern des Speers nähert. Doch als sie ihn erkennen, machen sie hastig Platz. Rand muss lachen, als er zwischen den Männern hindurchreitet, die sich vor ihm tief verbeugen. Er ist sicher, dass sie ihn so hochmütig machen wollen, wie sie nur können, aber dass die Töchter und Aviendha ihn schnell wieder zurechtstutzen würden. Aber in der Stadt vergeht ihm das lachen. Viele Menschen drängen sich hohlwangig und halb verhungert unter provisorischen Dächern in den Straßen. Und obwohl sie erschöpft aussehen, jubeln sie ihm zu und scheinen sogar ihre Angst vor den Aiel für diesen Moment vergessen zu haben. Meilan und seine Eskorte kommen ihm schließlich entgegen und stoßen die Menge rabiat zur Seite, ohne sich Gedanken um die Menschen zu machen. Ihn begleiten Edorion und Reimon und weitere Lords, deren Namen Rand jedoch nicht erinnert. Nicht ein Cairhiener ist in der Gruppe. Die Töchter lassen nur Meilan zu Rand vor, der das zornig zur Kenntnis nimmt. Er entschuldigt sich für die Bauern und erklärt, er hätte Rand einen triumphalen Einzug ermöglicht, doch Rand entgegnet, dass er diesen bereits hatte. Er bittet Rand, ihn zum Palast zu begleiten, wo es einen Empfang geben soll. Angeekelt von seiner Unterwürfigkeit akzeptiert Rand. Er weiß, dass unter all dem viel Hass und Verachtung liegt. Rand befielt, dass die Soldaten hinter den Töchtern des Speers folgen sollen, während die tairenischen Lords hinter Asmodean und Pevin reiten. Die Menge teilt sich freundlich vor ihnen, doch jetzt bleibt der Jubel aus. Am Palast angekommen begrüßen ihn lobpreisende Sprechchöre und Diener bringen Schüsseln zum waschen. Sulin wählt zwanzig Töchter des Speers aus, die ihn begleiten sollen, während die anderen draußen warten. Am Fuß der Treppe begrüßen ihn die anderen Hochlords von Tear, die offenbar zornig sind, dass Meilan ohne sie aufgebrochen ist. Rand ist froh über Moiraines Unterricht und begrüßt die Hochlords alle auf eine Art und Weise, die ihnen zu denken geben soll: Er begrüßt Torean und Gueyam sehr herzlich, wirft Hearne ein warmes Lächeln zu, schenkt Aracome einen bedeutungsvollen Blick und ignoriert Simaan und Maraconn beinahe vollständig. Da sie lange genug in Cairhien sind, um noch mehr eingenommen zu sein vom Spiel der Häuser, machen sich die Hochlords jetzt natürlich Gedanken, was er damit andeuten, oder verschleiern will. Besonders Simaan und Maraconn werden äußerst misstrauisch betrachtet. Er hofft, dass sie das noch eine Weile davon abhalten wird, aktiv gegen ihn zu intrigieren und so beschäftigt, dass sie sich die nächste Zeit über nur gegenseitig belauern. Doch Asmodeans Lächeln und Aviendhas verwirrter Blick bringen ihn von diesen Gedanken weg. Ärgerlich befielt er, dass sie hinein gehen. Im Thronsaal findet sich endlich auch der Adel von Cairhien, doch ein Diener Meilans kündigt seine Anwesenheit an und ein lauter Begrüßungschor erhebt sich. Während sie durch die Halle gehen, erklärt ihm Meilan leise, dass viele von ihnen Rand dienen wollen. Rand weiß auch ohne Moiraine, dass sie sich nur bereichern wollen und vermutet, dass Meilan und die anderen Hochlords bereits angedeutete Versprechen gemacht haben. Vor sich sieht er den Sonnenthron, der trotz vielem Blattgold die typische Cairhienische Zurückhaltung zeigt und ihm ist klar, dass sie ihn dort hin setzen wollen. Nur Rand, Aviendha und Asmodean werden von den Töchtern des Speers auf das Podest gelassen, die enttäuschten Hochlords müssen unten stehen bleiben. Rand erklärt, dass der Thron jemand anderem gebührt und verlangt einen bequemeren Sessel für sich als den harten Thron. Alles beginnt zu tuscheln und Meilan sieht so berechnend aus, dass Rand vermutet, Asmodean habe Recht gehabt, als er sagte, dass der Hochlord den Thron für sich will. Schließlich bringt ein Diener einen Stuhl für Rand und er setzt sich erleichtert. Der anwesende Adel wartet angespannt, doch obwohl Rand sicher ist, dass ihnen nicht alles gefallen wird, was er plant, ist er sicher, dass sie gehorchen werden. Mit Moiraine hat er bereits alles abgesprochen und er bedauert es, dass sie jetzt nicht bei ihm ist. Zuerst fordert er alle Adligen auf, sich dem Rang nach aufzustellen, da er es nicht richtig findet, dass die Cairhiener hinten stehen, während sich die Tairener vorn versammeln. Die Hochlords sehen verärgert aus, doch alle gehorchen seiner Aufforderung. Die inzwischen vorn stehenden hohen Cairhiener sehen ihn immer noch eisig an, während die Tairener offensichtlich zornig sind. Als nächstes erklärt Rand, dass Tear die Ehrung verdient hat, seine Flagge auf den Türmen wehen zu haben, da sie durch ihr Korn den Hungertod vieler Menschen verhindert haben. Doch er sagt, er brauche nur ein Drachenbanner, alle anderen sollten von Cairhienischen Bannern ersetzt werden, was unverholenen, explosionsartigen Jubel im Saal hervorruft. Rand ist überrascht von ihrem Verhalten, da er damit gerechnet hat, dass sie viel in seine Worte hineinlesen werden, und auch die Reserviertheit der Cairhiener kennt. Doch Moiraine hatte ihm zurückhaltend erklärt, die Reserviertheit der Menschen würde in hohem Maße zurückgehen, wenn sie einmal überwunden sei. Als sich der Jubel gelegt hat, schwören ihm die Lords Gefolgschaftstreue und Meilan ist der erste. Abwechselnd schwören die Adligen aus Cairhien und Tear und obwohl Rand es verzögernd findet, weiß er von Moiraine, dass es notwendig ist. Er fragt sich, warum sie alle zu schwitzen scheinen und nervös werden, sobald sie vor ihm knien, doch er weiß nicht, wie kalt der Blick seiner Augen ist. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Aviendha * Sulin * Asmodean * Pevin * Hadnan Kadere * Meilan Mendiana * Edorion Selorna * Reimon * Enaila * Lamelle * Somara * Torean Andiama * Gueyam * Simaan * Maraconn * Hearne * Aracome * Colavaere Saighan * Dobraine Taborwin * Lews Therin Telamon Tiere * Jeade'en Erwähnt * Asmodean * Sorilea * Bair * Sammael * Couladin * Lan Mandragoran * Elayne Trakand * Melaine * Isendre * Moiraine Damodred * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Mat Cauthon * Thom Merrilin Gruppen * Ta'veren * Car'a'carn * Wiedergeborener Drache * Aiel ** Lehrling der Weisen Frauen ** Far Dareis Mai - Töchter des Speers ** Algai'd'siswai ** Siswai'aman * Schattenfreunde * Hochlords von Tear * Verteidiger des Steins Erwähnt * Verlorene * Gai'shain * Hochlords von Tear * Shaido * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Aes Sedai Orte * Cairhien (Nation) ** Lager 5 Meilen vor Cairhien (Hauptstadt) ** ehemaliges Vortor ** Cairhien (Hauptstadt) *** Jangai-Tor *** Sonnenpalast **** Großer Sonnensaal Erwähnt * Andor ** Zwei Flüsse * Eianrod * Tear (Hauptstadt) ** Stein von Tear Gegenstände * Lamans Schwert * Drachenszepter * Banner des Lichts * verdrehter rotsteinerner Türrahmen-Ter'angreal * Drachenbanner * Banner der Drei Halbmonde * Sonnenthron Ereignisse * Shaido-Krieg ** Zweite Schlacht von Cairhien Erwähnt * Bürgerkrieg in Cairhien Sonstige * Ji'e'toh * Weg des Blattes * Trostlosigkeit * Daes Dae'mar Alte Sprache * Siswai'aman - Speer des Drachen; die Bezeichnung schließt ein Besitzverhältnis ein. Kategorie:Der Drache schlägt zurück (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Sonnenpalast